La Malchance des Jeux Concours
by inouko
Summary: Après avoir vu un navet avec Hermione et Luna au cinéma, Harry gagne un jeu concours pour voir l'acteur Draco Malfoy la star la plus romantique et la plus adulé du moment, mais l'est il réellement?


**Titre:** La malchance des jeux concours

**Auteur**: inouko

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire vient de mon petit cerveau

**Genre :** A.U., Humour, Romance

**Rating : **M pour cause de slash futur

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Résumé:** Après avoir vu un navet avec Hermione et Luna au cinéma, Harry gagne un jeu concours pour voir l'acteur Draco Malfoy la star la plus romantique du moment, mais l'est-il réellement?

Soyez simpa ceci est ma première fic et donnez moi vos avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer et aussi pardonnez moi pour l'orthographe je ne suis pas douer...

* * *

Prologue:

**2 heures... 2 heures que je suis assis entre Luna et Hermione à regarder un film totalement débile... Plus jamais je n'accepte de les accompagner au cinéma, il en est hors de question! Nan mais franchement quel croûte ce film! Mais bon les filles voulaient vraiment y aller mais vu que cela finissait tard elles m'ont demandé de les accompagner et moi en gentleman que je suis, j'ai bien sur accepté! Grave erreur! Maintenant cela fait 2 heures que je regarde un navet totalement débile à propos d'un homme trahis par son âme soeur, mais qui reviens quand même avec elle car il a compris qu'elle avait été forcé de lui faire du mal par sa jumelle maléfique... En gros on dirait Amour, Gloire et Beauté, et encore en beaucoup moins bien et encore moins spirituel!!**

**Je me demande bien pourquoi les filles voulaient absolument voir ce film... A mais si c'est parce qu'il s'agit de l'avant première de ce film qui était le dernier d'un jeune acteur en vogue actuellement et qu'en plus grâce à leur place elles pouvaient gagner une rencontre avec la star en question, star qu'elles trouvaient toutes si beau, si compréhensif, si attention, si charmant, si...GERBANT!! J'ai beau être gay ce mec est vraiment trop guimauve pour moi je ne vois pas comment on peut l'idolâtrer!! Remarque il a vraiment l'air d'un mec bien sous tout rapport et gentleman mais quand même...**

**Attention miracle!! Après un énième baiser passionné je vois enfin le générique de fin apparaître sur cet immense écran!! Je suis sauvé je prend mes affaires et sors directement de la salle!**

Le jeune homme brun sorti donc rapidement de la salle de cinéma et se fit accoster par une dame à l'allure élégante.

-Bonjour monsieur vous savez que vous êtes le premier à sortir de cette salle de cinéma?

-Ah bon? Et bien apparemment oui et alors?

-Et bien vous avez gagner notre grand jeu concours, vous allez rencontrez la star du film que vous venez de voir!

-QUOI?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!

Sur ce cri Hermione et Luna venaient de rejoindre Harry et se mirent à pousser des cris suraigus en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Harry mais tu te rend compte? Tu va rencontrer la star la plus en vu de ces 2 dernières années! Il est troooooooop romantique!!

-Oui Hermione a raison Harry des filles tueraient pour être à ta place!

-Calmez vous les filles calmez vous! Je vous si...

-Donc monsieur?

-Il s'appelle Harry Potter!

-Merci mademoiselle, donc monsieur Potter vous avez l'immense honneur de passer 3 jours en compagnie de la star de notre film "Si tu pars je reviendrais à toi" dans 1 semaines le temps de vous envoyer un emploi du temps pour ces trois jours à venir, à quelle adresse habitez vous?

-Euh...

-Venez par ici mademoiselle je vais remplir votre questionnaire, je crois qu'il est encore choqué par cette bonne nouvelle!

-Très bien si vous voulez...

La jeune femme suivit donc Hermione un peu plus loin pour que cette dernière lui donne des informations complémentaires.

-Mais... Mais... Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Harry tu vois la chance que tu as?

-Pardon? Tu crois que sa me plait de me dire que je vais passer trois jours avec un acteur guimauve de film à l'eau de rose?! J'ai beau être gay mais faut pas non plus déconner! Je vais mourir! Comment tu peux me sortir ça Luna?!

-Harry ça suffit maintenant! Je te signal que tu as quand même l'immense chance de rencontrer le beau Draco Malefoy, l'acteur le plus prisez de Hollywood bien qu'il soit français!

**Bouddha mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Pourquoi ça doit tomber sur moi?**

...A suivre...

* * *

Enfin si vous avez appréciez parce que je n'ai pas écris la suite donc dîtes moi si vous voulez que je le fasse! Salut! 


End file.
